Containers are known for packaging bulk materials. However, users may struggle to dispense materials from known containers. For example, traditional container handles do not offer the ability to easily pour contents from the container. Moreover, traditional containers for packaging higher net weight (e.g., 10-60 pounds) materials have limited pour ability and handling ability. Accordingly, there is a need for containers having improved product dispensing and handling functionality.